Automobile odometer tampering is a crime and has detrimental effects at many levels of the economy. Automobile manufacturers and legitimate car dealers lose revenue because of the destructive effect such fraudulent activity has on the accurate estimation of the automobile's value. The inaccurate valuation of the automobile that results from odometer tampering may potentially deleteriously affect all levels of the automobile market, from depreciating the wholesale price of the vehicle to increasing the maintenance fees of the consumer. Furthermore, automobile leasing and rental companies, as well as companies that provide cars for their employees' use may lose money as a result of odometer tampering, at least in part because their efforts, to keep accurate track of vehicle mileage and use and to recoup legitimate charges and expenditures for such use, can be sabotaged.